wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Urywek z diaryusza Aleksandra Dominika Hrabiego z Tarnowa i z Czoboru/ Urywek z diariusza… Rok 1695.
1. '' E stato in pranso a me il Sgr. Hrynkiewicz, il Sgr. Pieschaszewski, Sgr. Francisco Kaszowski. '' 2. '' Son stato al Sgr. Hulenicz in Drożnia (sic), mi raccomando il suo figliastro Sgr. Ostrowski. '' 5. '' Il Sgr. Abb. Officiale di Lublino e stato a me con Sgr. Radwański e con la dichiarazione dubia dal Sgr. Conte Krasicki per passagio a Lublino. '' 6. '' Sono stati a me per pranso il Sgr. Alberto Ołęcki Venatore di Łuków, la Sgra Wolska con la sua figlia, Sgr. Bałabanowie, il Sgr. Hryskiewicz etc. '' Z pamięci, już nie dzień po dniu, jak powyższe notatki, zapisał Aleksander Dominik, prawdopodobnie po r. 1697, tj. po ożenieniu się z Marją Dzieduszycką, wojewodzianką podolską, następujące memoranda do swego raptularza: Anno 1685. d 22. Novembris. Wyiechałem do Rzymu. Przeieżdżałem przez Wrocław i Pragę, gdzie przy mnie się Monstrum ze dwiema głowami urodziło, z człeczą y z kocią, tamże widziałem białogłowę proceritatis 6. Cubitorum. Wyiechawszy z Pragi przeieżdżałem przez Monachium, Ratisbonę y sławnieysze po drodze miasta do Wenecyi, gdzie po Karnewale A. 1686 trafiwszy, potem z Wenecyi w sam dzień Annuntiationis B. Virg. Mar. stanąłem w Rzymie ze starszym Rodzonym moim y IMX Kaszowskim Officyałem Lubelskim, sedente Innocentio XI. P. M. Anno 1686. Mense Iunio in compania z IMP. Sieniawskim y za promocyą IMX. Dynhoffa, natenczas inwiata Polskiego, byliśmy ad osculum pedum Beatissimi Patris. D. 22. Septembris kreował Papież kardynałów, między którymi dwóch naszych Nationalisów, IMX. Radziejowskiego i IMX Dynhoffa. Anno 1687. Przed samym Karnewałem IMP Mikołay Cetner Starościc Lwowski horrendi casu zszedł z tego świata. Eod A. d. 2da Septembris abiuravit publice ante Collegium Cardinalium sektę swoię Quietistarum Michał Molinos, w kościele alla Minerwa. In Octobri z Rzymu do Padwy wyjechaliśmy. Anno 1688. Mense Februario wyiechał Brat moy P. Stanisław do Polski z IMX. Siecińskim, mnie zostawiwszy. Eod A. Mense Iulio wyiechałem z Padwy z IMP Zygmuntem Wierzbowskim Woiewodzicem Sieradzkim do Wiednia. Iechaliśmy na Styryą i na Karyntyą. Z Wiednia przyiąwszy P. Filipa Boureta Flandra do usług moich zaiechałem do swoich wsi na granicę węgierską do S. Iura ultimis Augusti. Z Węgier wyiechawszy stanąłem w Krakowie fortunante Deo w Wilię Św. Szymona i Iudy i powitałem w Krasnobrodzie Ieymość P. Dobrodzieykę. Eod. A. w Polsce woyen wielkich praesagia panowała szarańcza. D. 25. Martii w Warszawie wesele odbyło się Królewicza IM. Iakóba z Xiężniczką Neyburską Hedwigą Emilią. Anno 1689. IMP. Warszycki Starosta Oycowski cum assistentia IMP. Miecznika Kor. zeznawał nam donacyą z dóbr spadłych na nas po Ciotce naszey P. Woiewodzinie Płockiey, w Krakowskim Grodzie. Eodem A. w Kryłowie wziąłem od IMX Kardynała primam tonsuram. Anno 1690. Zastawiła Ieymość Dobrodzieyka Piasek mały pod Zborowem P. Sierakowskiemu w 20 m. Eodem A. zastawiła Ieymość Tegoborzą P. Zaleskiemu w 70 m. to iest zapłacił deffalki z Arendy P. Olszanickiemu i nam dał 20 m. a za 21 m. miał wykupić Harklowę od P. Michałowskiego. Anno 1691. Nieboszczyk śp. IMP. Woiewoda Smoleński Stefan Conslanty Piaseczyński, Oyczym moy, decessit na zamku w Krasnobrodzie w Oktawę Sti Corp. Domini derelicta vidua Matre mea, et ex 1-mo vito filio Georgio et filia Anna, Anna Piaseczyńska, zakonnica w klasztorze PP. Bernardynek w Lublinie, przeżywszy brata swego Jerzego, starostę nowogrodzkiego – który z dwóch małżeństw, z Franciszką Danilowiczówną i z Joanną Potocką, nie zostawiwszy potomstwa, zstąpił do grobu jako ostatni potomek sego rodu po mieczu – odziedziczyła po nim rozległą fortunę Piaseczyńskich w Koronie i na Litwie. W r. 1723 nabył te dobra od niej ks. Janusz Wiśniowiecki, kastelan krakowski. Z ręką jego córki Franciszki Urszuli przeszły one w dom ks. Michała Kazimierza Radziwiłła, natenczas wojewody trockiego, późniejszego hetmana WXLit. I wojewody wileńskiego. moniali in Conventu Lublinensi. Cuius filius Georgius Capitaneus Novogrodensis ultimus heres domus Piaseczyńscianae. Anno 1693. d. 2. Februari słudze memu P. Stanisławowi Wilkoszewskiemu do kontraktu ślubnego w Krakowskim Grodzie zapisałem na dobrach moich wsi Harklowie, w Woiewództwie Krakowskim leżącey, zł. 2000, ale mi dał membran pro charta restrictiwa, na co iest manifestacya w Nowym Mieście we dwa lata czyli w rok potem. Anno. 1693. U IMP. Iana Strzemęskiego Starosty Hadziackiego za różne Mobilia Dokładny regestr tych „Mobiliów” umieścił IMP. Starosta Hadziacki w liście swym pisanym z Kużan d. 20. lipca 1693 r. do Aleksandra Dominika. „Chcąc woli WMMMPana zadosyć uczynić, skoro żona moia tu stanęła, umyślnego sługę do WMMPana ordynowałem, byś negotium raczył perficere, y daię in vim contractus do Trzech Króli koni dwa, jednego tureckiego, drugiego czerkieskiego, kulbakę kołzubałtską, we srybro oprawioną, ciągnionym złotym y srybrem haftowaną y z płatem, tebinki laserowane krymskie, dywdyk z frenzlą złocisty aksamitem podszyty, rząd Mysyrski z uzdziennicą y cuglami iedwabnemi, sobole pod obszerny kontusz cały, pupki także pod kontusz sobolami obłożone dokoła, slamy rysie perskie pod kontusz, kulbakę czerkieską, łęk powlekany srybrem, łańcuszki złociste, rząd złocisty z podogoniem sutym, sahaydak na nowym kroiu złocisty, szmelcem dubrychowany, szablę mysyrską we złoto oprawną, szablę drugą także we złoto oprawną, rzniętą ze szmelcem czarnym, materac biały z wałem, z poduszką, z płotkiem, ze srebrną nicią i z potrzebami, sobol rosły, czarny do czapki, we , to iest dwa rumaki, iednego tureckiego, drugiego czerkieskiego, z siedzeniami trzema, z dywdykiem, futra sobole, pupki, saydak, pościel białą lasorowaną, czapkę białą sobolową, dwie szable złociste etc. a to wszystko dobrze zażywane iest moia asekuracya na 17 m. cum provisione, iedna iest roborowana, a druga ręczna annihilata, y nie wszystkie te rzeczy widząc, dałem tę moią obligacyę in bona fide, wierząc simplici assertioni, na co uczyniłem manifestacye w różnych grodach, y w Grabowcu, y w Krasnymstawie i we Włodzimierzu, bom wielce deceptus został. Anno 1696. d. Visit. B. Virg. Mariae. Confessio generalis in Iubileo particulari Innocentii XII. P. M. w Krasnobrodzie odprawiona. Eod. A d. 29. Novembris będąc we Włodzimierzu na Seymiku Generalnym obrany zostałem inter 24. caeteros posłem na Elekcyą futuri Regnantis. Anno 1696. d. circiter 11. Mai. W Lublinie w Grodzie roborowałem P. Ianowi Krupskiemu Komornikowi Bracławskiemu membran na dożywocie wsi Bundyża pod Krasnobrodem, rad nie rad bom musiał na ustawiczne uprzykszenie, bo mi groził porzucić sprawy y nie pooddawać Munimentów, na co uczynić chcę y uczynię protestacyą, bo to było przed Działem, ex invito et necessitario contractu y to cale annihilari debet, bom to invitus ex metu nie przegrania spraw uczynił iako Iuriście. Eod. A et die w Lublinie roborowałem Consens wykupna Poczaiowa IMP. Andrzeiowi Ledóchowskiemu za additament 6.000 m. niespełna bez kilkadziesiąt złotych, ieszcze nie wszystkich ważnych, in specie których było in numero dublonów 40, dico czterdzieści, a ostatek poiedynkowych, wszystkich ogółem 426 a nieważnych połowa prawie. Eodem Anno d. 6 Julii w Krasnymstawie donacyą zapisałem Ośmiechowic IMX. Ianowi Kaszowskiemu Gnieźnieńskiemu, Krakowskiemu, Łuckiemu kanonikowi, Officyałowi Lubelskiemu X. Jan z Wysokiego Kaszowski, kanonik krakowski, gnieźnieński i łucki, officyał lubelski, deputat na Trybunał Kor., był wnukiem Zofii Firneyówny, kasztelanki radomskiej – a zatem krewnym dalekim Wojewodziny i Aleksandra Dominika. cum assecuratione liberae reemptionis y za obietnicę cugu koni wilczatych. Zapisałem temuż X. Kaszowskiemu Wuiowi memu modo simplicis debiti circa A. 1693 w Lublinie 5.000 zł. którychem nie winien był, a to tylko żeby mnie był w Concurrencyi o przyiaźń IMP. Kalinowskiey promował, na co mi był obiecał IMX. Wuy kwit dać, uti rectae conscientiae clientissmus. Eod. D. tamże uczyniłem manifestacyą na zmyśloną miasto dożywocia donacyę od nieboszczki Matki moiey dzieciom IMP. Krupskiego do pewnych części w Sucheywoli służąca, w Grabowcu zapisaną subdolo modo. NB. że zmyśloną y fałszywą jest uczyniona nonacya w Grabowcu A. 1692. Fer 2-da ante ftum S. Valentinai (w tenże to czas podobno kiedy Ieymość Dobrodzieyka donacyą Kocka IMP. Krayczynie Kor. Czyniła), na to byłoby tot testimonia cum iuramentis że tylko Antosiowi synowi P. Krupskiego na iakieyś części nieboszczyka Ieymość Dobrodzieyka dożywocie zapisała ex favore iako chrzestnemu synowi swemu, o czem słychać zaraz było, nie o donacyi, ani P. Krupski może bona constientia praetendere, na co y ia tutay manifestuję się providendo sukcesora mego indemnitati sub valore prawdziwego testamentu wszystkie bona fide et conscientia ratificando. Anno. 1697. d. 22. Augusti. We Lwowie w kościele PP. Benedyktynek brałem ślub Intercyza ślubna spisaną była we Lwowie, w wilię ślubu tj. 21. Sierpnia 1697 r. Podpisali ją oprócz stron, następujący świadkowie: Stanisław Jabłonowski, kasztelan krakowski, hetman w. kor. Jan Jabłonowski, wojewoda wołyński, Aleksander Jabłonowski, chorąży koronny, Stanisław Jabłonowski, chorąży bohusławski, Nikodem Żaboklicki, kasztelan kamieniecki, Atanazy Miączyński, podskarbi nadworny koronny, i Andrzej Żydowski, chorąży krakowski. od IMX. Woiemkowskiego z IMP. Maryanną Dziedoszycką, Woiewodzianką Podolską, siopstrzenicą IWIMP. Stanisława Jabłonowskiego K K H W K. Posagu 50 m. fl. Idque factum non tam libenter quam reverenter dla powagi IMP. Kossakowskiego Mikołaj Kossakowski, pan na Twierdzy i Bohorodczanach, kasztelan kijowski. Nie był on wujem rodzonym IMP. Wojewodzianki Podolskiej – był nawet dość dalekim jej krewnym – lecz w owych czasach lubiono zbliżać pokrewieństwa, a nawet powinowactwa. Rodził się on z Zofii Czyryłówny, siostry Anny, babki Marii Dzieduszyckiej (żony jej dziada, Jerzego, kasztelana lubaczowskiego). Po śmierci Mikołaja ze Stojańca Czuryły, stolnika sanockiego, i trzech jego synów, ostatnich z rodu, pańska ich spuścizna poszła w podział między cztery domy, z nimi skoligowane, mianowicie Rzewuskich tj. Adama, kasztelana podlaskiego, i Stanisława, hetmana w. kor. Synów Michała Florjana, podskarbiego nadwornego, zrodzonego z anny Dzierzkówny, kasztelanki rozpierskiej, córki Elżbiety Czuryłówny – Dziedoszyckich, Franciszka, wojewody podolskiego, i Stanisława, chorążego lwowskiego, synów Jerzego, kasztelana lubaczowskiego i Anny Czyryłówny – i wreszcie Dzierzków, Franciszka, lowczego żydaczewskiego i Jana, chorążego podolskiego, Kronika Domu 107-109 i hr. St. Kossakowskiego Monogr. I. 188.) Wuia żony moiey Interpozycyi… Kategoria:Aleksander Dominik Tarnowski Kategoria:Broszury